


Divine Comédie

by Mariadragwenna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is romantic, Everyone's in love, Hyungwon and Kihyun are rivals, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Theatre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariadragwenna/pseuds/Mariadragwenna
Summary: « Son nom est Roméo ; c'est un Montague, - le fils unique de votre grand ennemi.- Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! - Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. - Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, - puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré ! »Changkyun, à l'entente de ces mots, se sentit inconfortable sur son fauteuil, et tenta de se mouvoir lentement, avec prudence.Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla si son frère aîné, Hyungwon, avait aperçu sa nervosité.Il croisa le regard de Kihyun, le rival de sa famille. Un regard profond, intense, qui créa de multiples émotions en lui sans qu'il n'y pût faire quoi que ce soit.« Hoseok. C'est donc lui... murmura Hyungwon en fixant le jeune homme qui interprétait le rôle principal. »Par la suite, l'homme d'affaires se perdit plus encore dans sa contemplation du jeune comédien sur scène.Changkyun et Kihyun se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 1





	1. Acte I Scène I

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONNAGES :
> 
> Monsieur Chae Hyungwon – PDG de H.One Entertainement.
> 
> Hyunwoo – Assistant de Monsieur Hyungwon.
> 
> Changkyun – Demi-frère de Monsieur Hyungwon ; meilleur ami de Jooheon ; étudiant aux beaux-arts.
> 
> Jooheon – Meilleur ami de Changkyun ; époux de Minhyuk ; auteur-compositeur, producteur.
> 
> Minhyuk – Epoux de Jooheon ; artiste peintre.
> 
> Hoseok – Frère aîné de Minhyuk ; meilleur ami de Kihyun ; comédien.
> 
> Monsieur Yoo Kihyun – PDG de MX Entertainment ; meilleur ami de Hoseok.

_Les événements se déroulent à Séoul._

🎭

**ACTE I**

_(Penthouse de Monsieur Chae Hyungwon et Changkyun)_

💖

**Scène I**

_(Chambre de Changkyun)_

**Hyungwon**. – Ah ! Je ne savais pas que la liberté te tenait tant à cœur, mon cher frère.

**Changkyun,** _extatique_. – Et comment ! Me voilà majeur à présent, qui n'a donc jamais rêvé de ce moment où nous pouvons jouir de tous nos droits ?

**Hyungwon**. – Essaies-tu de me faire comprendre que tu souhaites prendre ton indépendance ? Me quitteras-tu ? _(Il est soudain inquiet.)_  
Je te conseillerais cependant de rester ici quelques années encore, Kyun ; je te paierai ton inscription à l'école des beaux-arts, mais ta maison est ici et je t'y accueillerai toujours si tu le souhaites.  
Nul besoin de dépenser de l'argent inutilement dans un second loyer alors que tu peux rester confortablement avec ton demi-frère !

**Changkyun** , _souriant_. – Je ne comptais pas t'annoncer mon départ, Wonnie. Bien sûr que je veux rester ici !

**Hyungwon** , _murmurant presque_. – Mais... ? _(Il fronce les sourcils, et sa réflexion ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes.)_ Oh ! Tu vas me parler d'amour – n'est-ce pas ? _(Il soupire, exaspéré.)_

**Changkyun** , _souriant plus largement_. – Evidemment, c'est un sujet que toi, ta tête butée et ton cœur de pierre ne pourront jamais comprendre.  
Mais, hyung, tu sais à quel point je n'attends que cela. Je rêve de l'amour depuis si longtemps, je veux aimer ! Maintenant que je suis majeur, je peux aimer un homme plus âgé sans honte ni crainte.

_(Hyungwon se lève, commençant à marcher dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos, les sourcils froncés et le regard sombre.)_

**Hyungwon** , _le ton froid et presque menaçant._ – Je suppose que tu parles de cet imbécile de Yoo. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que cet homme n'était pas pour toi ! Il est bien plus âgé, il est insupportable, laid, c'est mon rival ! _Notre_ rival ! Son père en son temps, déjà, avait fait de notre père...

**Changkyun** , _la voix pleine de rancœur_. – _Ton_ père. Je me demande encore ce que notre mère a bien pu aimer en lui.

**Hyungwon** , _ignorant la remarque_. – _Notre_ père et celui de cet imbécile étaient ennemis. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu t'enticher du fils, alors que la seule chose qu'il puisse te donner est de la condescendance, du mépris, et certainement pas de l'amour.  
Tu n'as pas à lui envier son argent et sa notoriété, comment peut-il avoir fait naître de tels sentiments dans ton cœur ? Voir ces étoiles dans tes yeux, entendre cette joie dans ta voix lorsque tu parles de lui ou lorsque tu l'aperçois, me donne envie de vomir.  
Oublie cette petite amourette d'adolescent, mon frère, tu rencontreras dans ton école des jeunes hommes de ton âge qui seront bien plus intéressants, et qui te conviendront bien mieux.

**Changkyun** , _empli de tristesse_. – Que sais-tu de ce que je ressens ? Que sais-tu de ce qui me plaît, de ce qui me convient ? Ce n'est pas une « petite amourette d'adolescent » comme tu le dis : j'aime Kihyun, et tu ne pourras jamais éteindre le feu qui m'habite !  
Je caresse le rêve qu'il m'aime en retour, et il y a des signes... Je vis dans cet espoir que je les ai interprété correctement ; maintenant que je suis majeur, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher ! Il est possible qu'il m'aime aussi, je le sais !

**Hyungwon** , _reniflant, et ne retenant pas son rictus._ – Nous ne sommes pas dans un film ou un roman, Changkyun. Yoo Kihyun est un homme d'affaires, plus âgé que toi, plus âgé que moi ; il est extrêmement demandé, et des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes dans ce pays ne sont mus que par le désir de l'épouser – certainement pour son argent uniquement, tel est le lot de nous autres, notables.  
Penses-tu sincèrement qu'il s'intéresserait à un gamin, encore au lycée, qui ne vit dans le confort que par la générosité de son demi-frère ?

_(Hyungwon se fait violence pour ignorer les larmes qui commencent à inonder les yeux de son frère. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir Changkyun, mais il est intimement convaincu qu'il est de son devoir de faire réaliser les choses à son cadet ; car son rival, lui, n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire souffrir le jeune homme nouvellement majeur._

_Non, Yoo Kihyun ne peut qu'avoir les plus mauvaises intentions envers son demi-frère, lui qui est si fragile, si émotif, si romantique et, apparemment, facile à conquérir.)_

_(Minhyuk et Jooheon entrent.)_

**Jooheon** , _se précipitant vers_ _son meilleur ami_ _Changkyun_. – BON ANNIVERSAIRE, PETIT FRERE !!! _(Hyungwon, Changkyun et Minhyuk grimacent, ne supportant pas le volume sonore.)_ Te voilà majeur, à présent ! Toi qui en rêvais tant ! Tu vas pouvoir acheter ce que tu veux, conduire, voter... et surtout... BOIRE A LA VIE !

_(Minhyuk soupire, et secoue la tête doucement, exaspéré par le comportement de son époux.)_

**Changkyun** , _tentant un sourire mais ressentant une rancœur tenace envers son frère._ – Merci hyung, au moins toi tu me comprends, et es gentil envers moi. Je ne boirai que lorsque j'aurai ce que je souhaite obtenir. A ce moment, alors, nous pourrons célébrer la vie. _(Il sourit, et Jooheon l'imite.)_

**Minhyuk** , _se rapprochant du plus jeune et caressant sa nuque doucement_. – Je vois que cette tête de mule qui te sert de frère t'a encore sorti l'un de ses grands discours romantiques dont il a le secret. _(Il lève les yeux au ciel.)_  
Crois en tes rêves, petit chaton. Plus encore aujourd'hui, car c'est ton anniversaire – Bon anniversaire ! – tu peux prier pour ton vœu encore plus fort ! Le destin te sera favorable, j'en suis certain.

**Hyungwon** , _énervé_. – Ne lui mets pas des idées stupides dans la tête comme cela, Minhyuk. Vous ne voyez pas la réalité en face ; c'est en partie à cause de vous qu'il s'attache encore à l'autre nain.

_(Changkyun baisse la tête, blessé. Il rentre ses mains dans son pull aux manches trop longues._

_Jooheon le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter.)_

**Hyungwon** , _ignorant la douleur de son frère._ – C'est un enfant qui n'a pas compris que l'amour n'apportait rien de bon ! Il ne connaît pas encore la laideur de ce monde.  
Il se complaît dans ses rêves, il met Yoo et sa tête de hamster sur un piédestal alors qu'il s'agit de la pire pourriture, la plus médiocre des créatures qui puisse exister ! Fils du Diable, vil et mesquin, qui a osé voler le cœur de mon frère avec son regard intense et son sourire charmeur !  
Non, rien de bon ne sortira de cela, et vous l'encouragez ! J'ai raison, vous avez tort. A s'approcher trop près du précipice, Changkyun tombera, car Yoo lui aura porté le coup fatal.

**Changkyun** , _pleurant discrètement_. – Tu... Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi l'insultes-tu toujours ? Son père et le tien étaient peut-être ennemis, mais Kihyun t'a-t-il fait du tort personnellement ? Tu ne connais rien de lui, tu ne vois que la façade et ne t'arrêtes qu'à son nom !

**Hyungwon** , _plaintif_. – Illusions ! Tel un magicien prestidigitateur, il t'envoûte de ses charmes pour t'emprisonner dans une cage, et ne révèle son vrai visage qu'une fois son méfait accompli !

**Changkyun** , _continuant de défendre l'homme qu'il aimait._ – Lui as-tu seulement parlé, autrement que pour échanger des salutations dénuées de chaleur ? Lui as-tu laissé sa chance, t'es-tu intéressé à sa véritable personnalité ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'était aimable avec lui, au moins une fois ?

**Hyungwon** , _de mauvaise foi_. – Bien sûr ! A chacune de nos rencontres, je débordais de sympathie. _(Il ricana.)_

**Changkyun** , _baissant à nouveau la tête, et murmurant_. – Tu ignores qui il est réellement. Tu ne sais pas quelles paroles nous nous disons, tu n'as pas été témoin des regards que nous échangeons.  
Il est si doux... si tendre... si attentionné... attentif à tout ce que je ressens, intéressé par ce que je pense et fais, inquiet pour mon hygiène de vie, ma santé, curieux de la manière dont je vois le monde...

**Hyungwon** , _se retournant vivement, alarmé_. – A-t-il osé te toucher ?!

**Changkyun** , _relevant brusquement la tête pour regarder son frère avec effroi_. – Quoi ? Non ! Que vas-tu imaginer, il...

**Hyungwon** , _haussant la voix_. – Quel est donc ce comportement que tu décris là, alors ? Le serpent te couve, observe sa proie, reçois-tu des cadeaux aussi ? Naïf que tu es ! Enfant candide ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il recherche ?  
Ah ! Ta jeunesse doit lui plaire, sans doute – c'est un homme qui aime le danger après tout ! Crois-tu être le seul idiot corrompu avec lequel il joue ?!

_(Changkyun fond en larmes._

_Minhyuk se lève, pour éloigner Hyungwon de son demi-frère.)_

**Jooheon** , _en colère à son tour, et indigné._ – Parfois, je me demande si tu réalises les horreurs que tu peux dire, Hyungwon. _(Il serre Changkyun dans ses bras plus fortement.)_  
Viens, Kyunnie, allons dans mon studio. Nous pourrons parler tranquillement là-bas ; et puis, je dois te faire écouter mes dernières compositions, j'ai besoin de ton avis. _(Il sourit tendrement à son ami.)_

_(Changkyun renifle, essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de son pull._   
_Il hoche la tête, donnant son accord et signifiant qu'il voulait s'éloigner au plus vite de son frère.)_

_(Changkyun et Jooheon sortent, et partent de l'appartement.)_

🎭


	2. Acte I Scène II

**Scène II**

_(Salon du penthouse de Monsieur Hyungwon.)_

**Minhyuk** , _énervé_. – Ne trouves-tu pas que ton comportement est incroyablement odieux ? Le petit a le droit d'aimer qui il veut ! Même s'il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas !

 **Hyungwon** , _restant sur ses positions_. – Tu ne comprends pas. Yoo Kihyun n'est pas quelqu'un que « je n'apprécie pas » : je l'exècre ! Je hais cet homme, du plus profond de mon âme.

 **Minhyuk** , _soupirant_. – Comme l'a dit Changkyun, as-tu seulement une raison valable pour le haïr ainsi ?

 **Hyungwon** , _agressif_. – Il _existe_. Il a fallu qu'il naisse, soit mon contemporain, et croise mon chemin ! Le destin est bien mesquin envers moi ! Cet énergumène ne mérite même pas de vivre.

 **Minhyuk** , _haussant le sourcil_. – Mais encore ?

 **Hyungwon** , _s'exclamant_. – Il a encore moins le droit de toucher à mon petit frère ! C'est... L'idée m'est insupportable. _(Il grimace exagérément.)_ Qui peut aimer Yoo Kihyun ? Pourquoi Changkyun l'aime-t-il lui, alors qu'il existe des milliards d'autres hommes sur Terre bien plus intéressants, et qui rendraient Kyun plus heureux ?

_(Minhyuk soupire, las de l'entêtement de son ami et de la haine viscérale qu'il voue à celui qu'il considère comme « sa némésis » depuis sa naissance.)_

**Minhyuk**. – As-tu seulement conscience des sentiments que Changkyun éprouve à son égard ? Ton frère aime Kihyun depuis longtemps déjà, et de manière bien trop intense ; son amour est véritable. Il ne sera heureux avec personne d'autre. _(Il sourit tendrement.)_ Changkyun regarde Kihyun comme je regarde mon mari ; Kihyun regarde Changkyun comme mon mari me regarde. Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, comme la destinée a décidé que Jooheon et moi étions âmes-sœurs. Cela ne se commande pas, tu devrais l'accepter.

 **Hyungwon** , _se lamentant_. – Comment puis-je accepter cela ? Que doit penser mon père de ton cela, lui qui doit tout voir de là où il est à présent – repose en paix, mon père ! – Ah ! Il aurait certainement assez de détachement pour ne pas être déçu, car Changkyun n'est pas son fils ; mais j'aime Changkyun, je le chéris depuis sa naissance, car il est mon seul frère, ma seule compagnie, et il m'est précieux.

_(Hyungwon frissonne, des images affreuses apparaissant dans son esprit.)_

**Hyungwon** , _grimaçant de dégoût._ – L'imagines-tu, enlacer mon frère ? L'embrasser ? Le toucher ? Lui murmurer à l'oreille des mots doux qu'il ne pense pas ?  
Je vois de là les sourires enjôleurs qu'il peut lui servir ; mais je ne suis pas dupe, il n'y a que laideur derrière ces dents blanches. Il se sert de Changkyun, qui en est tombé amoureux comme l'idiot naïf qu'il est !  
Mais quand Yoo le jettera, comme l'on se débarrasse d'un jouet dont on s'est lassé, comme l'on abandonne un animal dont on ne veut plus s'occuper, que restera-t-il de Kyun ? Rien ! Des lambeaux ! Un cœur brisé en mille morceaux qu'il nous faudra réparer pendant des années !

_(Il se positionne devant les baies vitrées de son appartement, regardant la ville sans la voir. Ses épaules s'affaissent.)_

**Hyungwon**. – Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, tu le sais. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Changkyun, au contraire, je ne veux que son bonheur !  
Mais comprends-moi : Yoo est l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde, et je ne peux concevoir que mon propre frère puisse l'aimer. Je suis intimement convaincu que son bonheur se trouve ailleurs, et certainement pas avec ce... _(Il s'interrompt, ne souhaitant pas s'énerver à nouveau.)_

 **Minhyuk** , _souriant légèrement_. – Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison même ignore.

_(Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes.)_

**Hyungwon**. – Jooheon et toi... Vous n'aviez pas accepté votre amour, au début, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Minhyuk** , _se mouvant sur le canapé, se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux_. – Jooheon et moi n'avions pas prévu de tomber amoureux, il est vrai. Aimer un autre homme... Encore aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de difficile à accepter, surtout pour un adolescent dont les parents ne cessent de poser des questions sur les filles de la classe.  
 _Mon fils, y en a-t-il une, plus jolie, plus gentille que les autres, qui te plaît ? Non, Papa, Maman, aucune ; mais le garçon étrange à la voix si originale et aux joues enfantines, oui, lui me plaît._  
C'est... déroutant.

_(Minhyuk suit du regard les lumières d'un avion perdant de l'altitude pour commencer son atterrissage, au loin.)_

**Minhyuk**. – Mais c'est ainsi. Les sentiments sont plus forts que tout. Lorsqu'ils sont là, tellement réels que tu peux presque les toucher ; lorsque tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas vivre sans la personne que tu aimes, que sans elle, tu meurs à petit feu, ton cœur saigne et ton âme semble avoir quitté ton corps devenu une coquille vide... Plus rien ne compte.  
C'est lui et moi, contre le monde entier. Et c'est le sentiment le plus puissant que tu puisses ressentir.

_(Minhyuk se redresse, fixant le dos de son ami.)_

**Minhyuk**. – Nous avons eu de la chance : nos familles nous aiment assez pour, finalement, nous accepter – ou du moins, accepter la fatalité. Non, nous n'aurons pas d'enfants, pas de la manière « traditionnelle » du moins. Mais nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, et cela nos parents ne peuvent rien faire pour l'empêcher.

_(Nouveau silence.)_

**Hyungwon** , _sarcastique_. – Voilà qui est bien romantique. Une belle histoire de roman à l'eau de rose, comme je n'en ai jamais lu.

 **Minhyuk** , _réprimant un rictus._ – Tu es un handicapé des sentiments. T'es-tu seulement déjà demandé pourquoi tu penses ainsi ?  
Tout le monde n'est pas comme tes parents. Des gens qui s'aiment, cela existe, même si tu ne veux pas le comprendre.  
Changkyun aime Kihyun. Lorsque tu rencontres ta moitié... Tu le sais. Au plus profond de toi, il y a cette conviction que l'autre est la personne qu'il te faut, celle avec qui tu aperçois déjà les jours heureux - et même après la mort tu l'aimeras encore.

 **Hyungwon** , _défait_. – Penses-tu que c'est ce que Changkyun ressent ?

 **Minhyuk** , _sûr de lui_. – J'en suis convaincu.

_(Hyungwon soupire.)_

**Hyungwon**. – Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas l'amour. Finalement, le problème n'est peut-être que moi...  
Si c'est réellement ce que Kyun ressent... _(Il baisse la tête.)_ Mais j'ai peur. Et si ses sentiments disparaissent ? S'il se retrouve plus blessé qu'heureux ? S'il se rend compte quelques années plus tard - trop tard -, qu'il a fait une erreur ? S'il se lamente d'avoir perdu des mois, des années de sa vie à s'accrocher à la mauvaise personne ?  
Son cœur est innocent, fragile, si tendre et rempli de romantisme ; ne penses-tu pas que Yoo l'a conquis en utilisant ces faiblesses-là ? Nous le connaissons depuis toujours, peut-être Changkyun ne l'aime-t-il que parce que, malgré tout, Yoo fait partie de notre « entourage » ? _(Il grimace.)_ Peut-être est-il seulement fasciné par « l'autre figure puissante » ?

_(Hyungwon passe une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.)_

**Hyungwon**. – Je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer. Je ne veux pas remettre en doute les sentiments que Changkyun éprouve, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que cela.

 **Minhyuk** , _amusé_. – Il y a comme un air de Roméo et Juliette, avec toi en Comte Capulet.

_(Hyungwon part dans la cuisine se servir un verre de vin.)_

**Hyungwon** , _murmurant pour lui-même_. – Espérons que la fin ne soit pas aussi tragique. Je suis déjà mort à l'intérieur ; si une telle tragédie se jouait, je n'y survivrais pas.

_(Minhyuk, assis sur le canapé, croise les bras.)_

**Minhyuk** , _songeur_. – A propos de Roméo et Juliette... Mon ami Hoseok joue Roméo ; les spectacles débutent bientôt. Je peux peut-être demander des places pour nous tous... Oui, cela nous distraira certainement. Hyungwon a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

_(Il pose son index sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant comme pour résoudre un problème insolvable.)_

**Minhyuk**. – Mais si je demande à Hoseok de nous inviter... La personne à qui lui-même s'adressera pour cela, c'est son meilleur ami : _Kihyun_.  
Changkyun sera ravi d'assister à une pièce de théâtre avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il sera curieux de voir Hoseok, car c'est un élément important de la vie de Kihyun... Evidemment, Roméo et Juliette lui plaira – il doit même déjà connaître l'histoire par cœur _(Il rit doucement.)_

_(Hyungwon revient de la cuisine, envoyant des messages avec son téléphone portable.)_

**Minhyuk** , _pour lui-même_. – J'ai l'intime conviction que Hoseok pourrait plaire à Hyungwon. Leurs personnalités se complèterait si bien...  
Pour sûr, Hoseok sera aisément séduit ; mais qu'en est-il de Hyungwon, aveugle même en présentant devant lui la plus merveilleuse des créatures ? Pourtant, il faut essayer.  
Tant pis s'il se plaint ! Nous verrons – qui ne tente rien à rien. Mon ami, tu tomberas éperdument amoureux un jour, toi aussi, et tu ressentiras ce que ton frère ressent !

_(Minhyuk cache son sourire da_ _ns sa main, fier de son plan.)_


	3. Acte I Scène III

**Scène III**

_(Au restaurant.)_

**Minhyuk**. – Mon ami, Shin Hoseok, interprète Roméo dans « Roméo et Juliette », dans quelques jours. Je pensais vous inviter à assister à la première représentation. Dites-moi si cela vous intéresse, je m'occuperai de trouver des places.

**Jooheon** , _enthousiaste_. – Oui, c'est vrai, tu m'avais parlé de la fierté de ton ami d'avoir décroché le premier rôle. Il est vrai que « Roméo et Juliette » est une pièce majeure, tellement importante pour les comédiens – un rêve pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

**Changkyun** , _souriant_. – De plus, du Shakespeare n'est pas quelque chose que nous voyons souvent en Corée. Je suis partant !

**Hyungwon** , _heureux à l'idée d'une sortie calme entre amis._ – Pourquoi pas ? Quand cela a-t-il lieu, que je bloque mon calendrier ?

**Minhyuk** , _victorieux_. – Samedi treize février, à vingt heures, au Centre des Arts. Jouer Roméo et Juliette la veille de la Saint-Valentin... c'est un choix très judicieux !

**Jooheon** , _s'esclaffant_. – Ou pas ! « Aimez-vous, amants, vous allez mourir ! »

_(Les amis rirent ensemble.)_

**Jooheon**. – En parlant de Saint-Valentin... Nous y retrouverons peut-être Jaehyun ?

**Changkyun** , _amusé_. – La personne parfaite pour le spectacle parfait à la date parfaite !

**Minhyuk**. – Je ne sais pas, peut-être !

_(Ils font une pause pour manger un peu.)_

**Minhyuk**. – Après la représentation, une grande réception est organisée en l'honneur de Hoseok, avec tous les autres acteurs de la pièce. Si nous nous y rendons, nous serons évidemment conviés à cette fête ensuite.

**Changkyun**. – Vraiment ? J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir les rencontrer, oui ! Être sur les planches doit être un métier fascinant.

**Jooheon** , _hochant la tête._ – Entre artistes, l'on se comprend !

**Minhyuk**. – D'autant plus que cette réception est donnée par quelqu'un que tu connais bien, et dont tu apprécieras la présence. _(Il fait un clin d'œil au plus jeune.)_ En revanche, Hyungwon risque de nous jouer lui-même une tragi-comédie... _(Il soupire.)_

**Hyungwon** , _révolté_. – Pourquoi ? N'ai-je pas le meilleur des caractères ? A moins que ce maudit Yoo ne soit présent à cette fête, je ne m'opposerai à rien.

_(Silence.)_

_(Changkyun et Jooheon regardent Minhyuk, qui fixe intensément son ami.)_

**Hyungwon** _, pâlissant._ – Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que...

**Minhyuk**. – Si. C'est Kihyun qui organise la réception. Hoseok est son meilleur ami.

_(Les yeux de Changkyun brillent plus fort que les lumières du restaurant._

_Jooheon sourit, comprenant la mise en scène de son époux._

_Hyungwon serre ses baguettes si fort, que les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches.)_

**Hyungwon** , _d'une voix sourde_. – Je comprends ton petit manège. Hors de question que je m'y rende.

_(Moment de silence.)_

**Hyungwon** , _suspicieux_. – Hoseok est son meilleur ami, as-tu dit ? Donc, il assistera lui aussi à la pièce. _(Il fixe Minhyuk en plissant ses yeux noirs.)_ Et je suppose que, lorsque tu dis « je trouverai des places », petits arrangements entre amis, c'est par l'intermédiaire de Hoseok qui s'en procurera auprès du nain ?

_(Changkyun baisse la tête, blessé, et regarde son assiette, n'ayant plus envie d'y toucher.)_

**Minhyuk** , _calme_. – Fais un effort, Hyungwon. Oui, je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps : il sera là. Nous ne nous croiserons pas forcément au théâtre, et tu n'es pas obligé de venir à la réception. _(Il soupire.)_ Si cela te tient tant à cœur, nous pouvons faire en sorte que personne ne se croise...

_(Hyungwon se tourne vers son frère.)_

**Hyungwon**. – Je suppose que toi, tu as encore plus envie d'y aller. _(Il regarde à nouveau ses amis.)_ Maintenant que j'ai connaissance de cette information... Puis-je me rétracter ? Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir assister à cette représentation, finalement...

_(Le couple marié soupire de concert.)_

**Jooheon**. – Tu es très occupé, ces derniers mois ; une sortie te fera le plus grand bien. Ton esprit sera apaisé : tu es constamment à vif.

**Hyungwon**. – Je suis d'accord sur ce point. Mais comment profiter du moment lorsque ce... _(Il s'interrompt, conscient que Changkyun à ses côtés ne veut plus entendre d'insultes au sujet de l'homme qu'il aime.)_ Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de _l'_ ignorer. Sans doute en profitera-t-il, _lui_ , pour me provoquer une fois de plus.

_(L'expression sur son visage est telle qu'il est impossible de déterminer s'il est sarcastique ou blasé.)_

**Changkyun**. – S'il te plaît, _hyung_. Peux-tu faire abstraction de cet... « _obstacle_ » ? Pour moi.

_(Hyungwon regarde longuement son frère, et voit une lueur dans ses yeux qui le fait changer d'avis.)_

**Hyungwon** , _vaincu_. – Bien. Je vais y réfléchir... Partez du principe que je viendrai...

_(Les amis se sourient : Hyungwon ferait effectivement tout pour son petit frère.)_

🎭 ****


	4. Acte II Scène I

**Acte II**

_(Au théâtre.)_

🎭

**Scène I**

_(Monsieur Hyungwon, son assistant Hyunwoo, Changkyun, Minhyuk et Jooheon, entrent dans le théâtre.)_

**Changkyun** , _ravi_. – Je n'étais jamais venu au Centre des Arts pour assister à une pièce de théâtre ! _(Il sautille sur place.)_ Encore moins du Shakespeare, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Regardez ce monde ! La pièce fait déjà grand bruit, apparemment plusieurs acteurs sont déjà connus. Ton ami doit être bon, _hyung_ , pour interpréter le rôle principal.

 **Minhyuk** , _souriant avec fierté_. – Il l'est. Roméo est un rôle très exigeant, m'a-t-il dit, et il m'a aussi confié ses craintes de décevoir le public. Mais j'ai foi en lui, il a énormément de talent, et je suis certain que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, sera un succès.

_(Les cinq amis montent s'installer dans une loge privée, au premier balcon, en face de la scène.)_

**Hyungwon.** – Es-tu sûr de vouloir te mettre à l'arrière, Hyunwoo ? Tu verras peut-être moins bien, je peux prendre ta place.

 **Hyunwoo** , _souriant_. – Cela ne me pose pas de problème, monsieur. Je suis plus grand, ma tête vous cacherait la vue.

_(Changkyun s'installe sur le côté gauche, son demi-frère à sa droite._

  
_Sur le côté droit, Minhyuk et Jooheon s'asseyent confortablement, découvrant déjà le programme du spectacle.)_

**Hyunwoo** , _se penchant vers son employeur_. – Monsieur. Regardez à votre droite, dans la loge à côté de la nôtre.

_(Hyungwon et Changkyun redressent la tête, et dirigent leurs regards vers la direction indiquée par l'assistant.)_

**Hyungwon,** _désespéré._ – Par tous les dieux... Evidemment, cela devait arriver.

_(Les loges sont proches les unes des autres. Monsieur Kihyun a entendu la plainte de monsieur Hyungwon.)_

**Kihyun** , _souriant_. – Bonsoir à toi aussi, mon ami, quelle joie de te revoir !

_(Hyungwon tourne la tête, marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même._

_A sa gauche, Changkyun semble fasciné.)_

**Minhyuk** , _se levant_.– Bonsoir, monsieur Yoo ! Je suis Lee Minhyuk, un ami de Hoseok. Je vous remercie infiniment pour nous avoir permis d'avoir ces places. _(Il se courbe en avant.)_

 **Jooheon**. – Oui, nous vous remercions beaucoup. _(Il imite son mari.)_

 **Kihyun** , _hochant la tête respectueusement._ – Bonsoir ; oui, Hoseok m'a parlé de vous, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Allons, ce n'est rien, cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez là pour soutenir Hoseok !

_(Ils se sourient._

  
_Le regard de Kihyun se pose sur Changkyun, qui le dévisage toujours.)_

**Kihyun** , _d'une voix douce_. – Bonsoir, Changkyun. Je suis heureux de te voir ce soir. _(Il sourit tendrement.)_

_(Changkyun rougit en baissant le regard.)_

**Changkyun** , _nerveux mais radieux._ – Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Kihyun-hyung. _(Il sourit timidement.)_

_(Hyungwon regarde son demi-frère, estomaqué mais aussi curieux : il a noté le tutoiement entre les deux hommes.)_

**Kihyun**. – Aurai-je le plaisir de vous voir tous à la réception après le spectacle ? Nous ferons plus ample connaissance, en compagnie de Hoseok. _(Son regard se tourne vers son rival.)_ Et, je l'espère, en la compagnie si agréable de notre cher ami Chae Hyungwon, qui pourra me saluer en personne à ce moment. _(Le ton est ironique. Il sourit malicieusement.)_

_(Hyungwon a un rictus dédaigneux, foudroyant son ennemi du regard.)_

**Changkyun**. – Oui, nous serons là pour la réception. _(Il sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux.)_ N'est-ce pas, _hyung_ ?

 **Hyungwon** , _grognant_. – Mmh. Mmh. _(Il se renfrogne, décroisant puis recroisant ses jambes.)_

_(Alors que tout le groupe s'amuse du comportement puéril de Hyungwon, Kihyun échange un regard intense avec Changkyun._   
_Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses dents blanches et faisant plisser ses yeux. Changkyun rougit à nouveau, sentant son cœur battre plus fort.)_

**Kihyun** , _s'adressant plutôt à Changkyun_. – A plus tard, alors. J'espère que vous apprécierez la pièce. _(Il s'assied, et se retourne pour parler aux personnes à sa droite.)_

_(Changkyun soupire d'extase._

  
_Hyungwon soupire d'exaspération, en levant les yeux au ciel.)_

**Hyunwoo** , _taquin_. – Vous auriez pu être plus aimable, monsieur. Tout du moins, vous auriez pu le saluer. _(Il esquisse un sourire en coin.)_

 **Hyungwon**. – A quoi bon ? Je bous de lui cracher ses quatre vérités en face ; autant me taire. _(Il croise les bras.)_

_(Changkyun s'installe à nouveau confortablement sur son fauteuil, et fixe le rideau de la scène d'un air rêveur, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.)_

**Jooheon**. – Ah ! Les lumières s'éteignent !

_(Le théâtre est plongé dans la pénombre. Le rideau se lève, et le public se tait.)_

🎭


	5. Acte II Scène II

**Scène II**

( _A l'intérieur de la salle de théâtre._

_Les personnages sont chacun assis sur leurs sièges respectifs, concentrés sur la pièce_.)

**La nourrice** , _revenant_. – Son nom est Roméo ; c'est un Montague, - le fils unique de votre grand ennemi.

 **Juliette**. – Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! – Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. – Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, - puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré !

( _Changkyun, inconfortable, tente de se mouvoir lentement, avec prudence et discrétion._  
 _Il surveille si son frère aîné a aperçu sa nervosité._ )

**Changkyun** , _songeur_. – Très juste que ce constat. Mon unique amour est l'ennemi lui-même, fils de l'ennemi de ma famille. Je le connais depuis toujours, et pourtant je ne le connais véritablement que depuis quelques années seulement. Soit, je ne renierai jamais ce que je ressens. C'est _lui_.

( _Kihyun fixe Changkyun._  
 _Changkyun croise le regard intense de l'homme qu'il aime, et cela crée de multiples émotions en lui._ )

**Hyungwon** , _chuchotant_. – C'est donc lui. Lee Hoseok...

 **Roméo**. – J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour : - car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, - et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter ; - voilà pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas un obstacle pour moi.

( _Changkyun tourne son regard vers son frère, puis vers Kihyun qui le détaille en retour._  
 _Les mots prononcés par les comédiens ont une signification particulière pour eux._ )

**Kihyun** , _perdu dans ses pensées._ – Hyungwon me hait. Il est le principal obstacle, changera-t-il d'avis sur moi un jour ? Il paraît difficilement pensable qu'il accepte un jour ma volonté d'aimer Changkyun. ( _Il soupire discrètement_.)   
Suis-je prêt à tout faire, tout tenter pour pouvoir vivre pleinement mon amour pour Changkyun ? Suis-je capable d'aimer intensément, absolument, comme Roméo, comme Juliette ?

 **Hyungwon** , _murmurant pour lui-même_. – Est-ce donc le résultat de la malice de Minhyuk ? Moi qui reste de marbre devant toute autre personne humaine, me voilà sensible à la beauté de ce comédien. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de particulier, d'extraordinaire ?  
Suis-je seulement en train d'apprécier son physique avantageux, son corps musclé, la beauté de son visage ? Suis-je plutôt envoûté par le son de sa voix ? Pourquoi recherché-je à croiser son regard, pour voir l'éclat de ses yeux même si je me trouve trop loin de la scène ?  
Ah ! Je suis idiot, cette faiblesse de ma part n'est que passagère.

( _Juliette est à sa fenêtre_.)

**Juliette**. – Quel guide as-tu donc eu pour arriver jusqu'ici ?

 **Roméo**. – L'amour, qui le premier m'a suggéré d'y venir : - il m'a prêté son esprit et je lui ai prêté mes yeux. – Je ne suis pas pilote ; mais, quand tu serais à la même distance – que la vaste plage baignée par la mer la plus lointaine, - je risquerais la traversée pour une denrée pareille.

( _Changkyun baisse les yeux_.)

**Changkyun** , _en pleine réflexion_. – L'amour me conduit toujours à Kihyun. Il est mon unique chemin, mon unique destination, mais il n'est pas une cible aisée ; aurai-je assez de courage pour déjouer les pièges et surmonter les obstacles jusqu'à lui ? Il me paraît si loin...

( _Kihyun lève sa main devant son visage, dans une posture songeuse_.)

**Kihyun** , _pensif_. – Je vois comme il me regarde, et je suis certain que je le regarde de la même manière. Dois-je faire le premier pas, ou est-ce à lui ? Dois-je laisser l'amour de ma vie venir à moi, ou moi à lui, forcer le destin ? Changkyun, j'ai toujours été déterminé et sûr de mes décisions, tu me rends hésitant !

( _Roméo continue_.)

**Roméo**. – Si l'amour profond de mon cœur...

 **Juliette**. – Ah ! ne jure pas ! Quoique tu fasses ma joie, — je ne puis goûter cette nuit toutes les joies de notre rapprochement ; — il est trop brusque, trop imprévu, trop subit, — trop semblable à l'éclair qui a cessé d'être — avant qu'on ait pu dire : il brille !... Doux ami, bonne nuit ! — Ce bouton d'amour, mûri par l'haleine de l'été, — pourra devenir une belle fleur, à notre prochaine entrevue... — Bonne nuit, bonne nuit ! Puisse le repos, puisse le calme délicieux — qui est dans mon sein, arriver à ton cœur !

( _Hyungwon hausse un sourcil_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Est-ce donc cela, ces émotions étranges que je ressens soudain ? De la joie, un bouleversement brusque, et évidemment imprévu ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre – mais comment pourrais-je comparer, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé ! ( _Il se retient de ricaner._ ) Je ne peux cesser de le fixer... Hoseok... Il me tarde de te rencontrer...

 **Kihyun** , _pour lui-même_. – « Ce bouton d'amour... pourra devenir une belle fleur, à notre prochaine entrevue... »  
Oui, Changkyun, lorsque nous nous verrons tout à l'heure, je me déclarerai : maintenant que tu es majeur, plus rien ne me retient, plus aucun obstacle ne peut se dresser entre nous.  
Si je ne t'avoue pas mon amour quand le ferai-je ? Bientôt, je serai trop vieux pour toi... Ah, j'espère tant que tu m'accepteras !

( _Juliette se retire de la fenêtre_.)

**Roméo**. – Ô céleste, céleste nuit ! J'ai peur, — comme il fait nuit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, — trop délicieusement flatteur pour être réel.

( _Juliette revient_.)

**Juliette**. - — Trois mots encore, cher Roméo, et bonne nuit, cette fois ! — Si l'intention de ton amour est honorable, — si ton but est le mariage, fais-moi savoir demain, — par la personne que je ferai parvenir jusqu'à toi, — en quel lieu et à quel moment tu veux accomplir la cérémonie, — et alors je déposerai à tes pieds toutes mes destinées, — et je te suivrai, mon seigneur, jusqu'au bout du monde !

( _Changkyun sourit_.)

**Changkyun** , _murmurant pour lui-même_. – Oui, l'intension de mon amour est honorable, et je suis persuadée que la tienne aussi. Le mariage... Ne pensons pas au mariage, pas tout de suite – ou je rougirai. ( _Changkyun admire Kihyun_.) Mais, une chose est certaine : je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde, moi aussi.

 **Hyungwon** , _de son côté_. – Ce soir me semble être un rêve en effet, un rêve comme je n'en ai jamais fait. Comment la simple vue d'un jeune homme sur scène peut-elle m'apaiser, me faire oublier mes soucis, et affoler mon cœur ainsi ? Dois-je en avoir peur ?

( _Roméo, Mercutio et Benvolio ont infiltré le bal dans la maison des Capulet_.)

**Mercutio**. – Vous êtes amoureux ; empruntez à Cupidon ses ailes, - et vous dépasserez dans votre vol notre vulgaire essor.

 **Roméo**. – Ses flèches m'ont trop cruellement blessé – pour que je puisse m'élancer sur ses ailes légères ; enchaîné comme je le suis, - je ne saurais m'élever au-dessus d'une immuable douleur ; je succombe sous l'amour qui m'écrase.

( _Hyungwon fixe Hoseok_.)

 **Hyungwon** , _tout bas_. – Amoureux ? Voilà un mot que je n'aurai jamais associé à ma personne. Pourtant, c'est précisément ce que j'analyse être comme l'émotion que je ressens. C'est ridicule, les dieux doivent se rire de moi actuellement. Je peux voir le dégoût et le dédain sur les visages de mes parents, comme s'ils étaient face à moi.  
Dois-je succomber à cette attirance que je ressens envers toi, Hoseok ? Je n'ai qu'une hâte, te rencontrer après ta prestation et te voir de près, découvrir ta beauté, entendre mieux ta voix, sentir la chaleur de ton corps près de moi, te faire sourire et parler.  
Minhyuk a loué tes talents – que je ne peux que constater –, ta passion, ta volonté et ta détermination pour réussir là où tu es arrivé ; des qualités que tu partages certainement avec ton vil meilleur ami. Ah ! Pour supporter Yoo Kihyun, tu dois en effet avoir un caractère intéressant et des nerfs d'acier. Cela me rend encore plus curieux.

 **Changkyun** , _fermant les yeux brièvement_. – Comment réagirai-je, si Kihyun ne m'aime pas en retour ? Réussirai-je à tourner la page ? Non, car je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. ( _Sa mine se fait triste._ ) Je ne veux pas que la flèche me fasse saigner, je veux que mon âme s'élève. Je ne veux pas de la douleur, être écrasé – je ne veux que la légèreté, l'étourdissement et l'euphorie dans tes bras.

( _Derrière eux, sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte, un témoin les observe depuis le début._ )

 **Hyunwoo**. – Voilà un spectacle encore plus intéressant que celui qui se joue sur scène ! Là, devant mes yeux : une vision digne d'un drame.  
Mon employeur, Hyungwon, est perdu et ne comprend pas lui-même ce qu'il ressent, alors que sa fascination pour Roméo est immanquable : serait-ce des émotions que je décèle en lui ? Ce comédien est-il enfin parvenu à briser la glace autour de son cœur, et ce même sans l'avoir rencontré ?

( _Hyunwoo sourit pour lui-même_.)

**Hyungwoo**. – Assurément, si jamais cette rencontre crée quelque chose de magique, Hyungwon pourrait changer – en bien, je l'espère. Comme son frère, il se complaît dans sa solitude, mais tous deux ont besoin de quelqu'un, d'aimer et d'être aimé. Hyungwon prétend avoir un cœur de pierre, mais je le connais : en réalité, il ne demande que la compagnie d'un être cher.

Si après sa rencontre avec Hoseok, les deux développent des sentiments, que se passera-t-il ? Hyungwon restera-t-il le même, ou changera-t-il ? Ouvrira-t-il son esprit, ou deviendra-t-il jaloux, possessif, encore plus taciturne ?

J'espère grandement que tu t'adouciras, mon ami, et que cet homme te comblera de bonheur, car tu le mérites. Hélas, tu préfères te perdre dans le travail, et te noyer dans une haine aveugle envers Kihyun, que celui-ci ne te rend même pas.

( _Hyunwoo baisse les yeux._ )

**Hyunwoo** , _se remémorant de lointains souvenirs_. – Aveugle, je l'ai été longtemps, avant de réaliser que Jessica était la femme de ma vie. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de m'envoyer des signes – je dois louer sa ténacité – mais j'étais incapable de les voir. Etait-ce volontaire ? Ne les remarquais-je réellement pas, ou ne désirais-je pas les voir ?

Finalement, ma stupidité a cessé, le voile qui obstruait ma vue s'est envolé, et ma vision du monde a changé : je m'accrochais à des relations sans lendemain, à des personnes qui ne s'intéressaient pas réellement à moi, sans accorder un seul regard à la femme qui m'accepte tel que je suis réellement.

Je l'ai rejetée si souvent, et le regretterai toujours : ainsi, je me suis fait la promesse de prendre soin d'elle à l'avenir, de lui accorder toute mon attention, et j'espère que le destin sera assez clément pour nous offrir des jours bénis, ensemble.

( _Hyungwoo regarde l'homme d'affaires qu'il accompagne_.)

**Hyungwoo** , _murmurant_. – Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, Hyungwon. Certes, cela est extrêmement rapide, mais je peux voir que la manière dont tu fixes cet homme n'a rien de semblable avec les regards ennuyés que tu poses habituellement sur les gens.

Je suis certain qu'au fond de toi, ton cœur rêve d'amour : n'es-tu pas envieux du couple fusionnel que forment tes amis Minhyuk et Jooheon ? Ne désires-tu pas leur ressembler, trouver une raison de vivre, un repère en ce monde ? Je me prête aussi à t'imaginer avec Hoseok – ce n'est que folle spéculation, mais vous pourriez être aussi adorables.

( _Hyungwoo regarde discrètement Changkyun._ )

**Hyunwoo**. – Si Minhyuk et Jooheon n'ont pas connu de difficultés majeures, l'histoire de Changkyun et Kihyun est tout autre. Ils s'aiment, nul ne peut le nier, mais je distingue quelque chose de plus intense, de plus passionné, de plus fou et dangereux que pour notre couple marié. Leur amour est sincère, réciproque, interdit jusqu'à ce matin où Changkyun est devenu majeur.

Il s'agit de deux enfants de familles ennemies, existe-t-il plus ironique que d'être témoin de cette histoire, alors que nous sommes tous en train de suivre les péripéties de Roméo et Juliette ? Je ne connais pas bien Kihyun, mais je décèle en Changkyun quelque chose de romantique et d'extrême, une violence des sentiments qui pourraient le pousser à tout faire pour être avec l'homme qu'il aime, et y rester.

Kyunnie, mon petit protégé, as-tu les mêmes idées que Roméo et Juliette ? Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour un homme dont tu n'es pas encore sûr de son amour pour toi ? Pourrais-tu négliger ta relation avec ton demi-frère, tes amis, pour t'offrir entièrement à l'homme que ta famille déteste ?

Hyungwon, c'est aussi pour cela que j'espère que Hoseok fera battre ton cœur, car en changeant, peut-être accepteras-tu l'amour entre ton petit frère et ton ennemi juré.

( _La pièce se termine_.)

🎭

**[Toutes les répliques de Roméo et Juliette sont empruntées à la traduction de l'œuvre par François-Victor Hugo, 1868.** **]**


	6. Acte III Scène I

🎭

**Acte III**

( _Après la représentation, tous les personnages quittent le théâtre et rejoignent la réception dans les locaux de MX Entertainment._ )

**Scène I**

( _Dans la salle de réception_ )

**Minhyuk**. – La troupe ne devrait pas tarder, à présent. J'ai hâte de vous présenter Hoseok ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois, c'est un homme extraordinaire. Son physique peut être impressionnant, mais il a véritablement un cœur tendre.

 **Jooheon**. – J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton ami, alors. Il était vraiment époustouflant ! Le rôle lui convenait parfaitement.

 **Minhyuk** , _hochant la tête_. – Il doit être vraiment heureux d'avoir réussi cette première. Tous ces applaudissements ! Le théâtre entier en tremblait. J'ai hâte de voir son sourire. ( _Il se tourne vers Hyungwon_.) Et je pense qu'une autre personne aimerait le voir aussi, ce fameux sourire. ( _Ses lèvres s'étirent malicieusement_.)

 **Changkyun** , _interrogateur_. – De qui parles-tu, hyung ?

 **Minhyuk** , _amusé_. – De ton frère, petit chaton. Il a dévoré Hoseok du regard pendant toute la pièce.

 **Hyungwon** , _se défendant_. – Je n'ai pas...

 **Hyunwoo** , _intervenant_. – Si, si, je le confirme.

( _Tous se retournent vers l'assistant de Monsieur Hyungwon, surpris de sa prise de parole_.)

**Hyungwon** , _révolté_. – Et comme peux-tu affirmer une telle chose, Hyunwoo ? Tu étais assis derrière moi !

( _Hyunwoo se contente de sourire mystérieusement._

  
 _Hyungwon soupire_.)

**Minhyuk** , _souriant_. – Tu n'as vraiment pas été discret ! ( _Il rit._ ) J'ai encore plus hâte de voir ta réaction lorsque tu feras sa connaissance...

( _Kihyun s'approche du groupe_.)

**Kihyun** , _d'une voix douce mais assurée_. – Bonsoir, chers amis.

( _Hyungwon se raidit._

  
 _Changkyun se fige et écarquille les yeux_.)

**Hyungwon** , _mécontent_. – La soirée se déroulait très bien, mais je m'attendais à ce qu'un hamster minuscule vienne la gâcher. ( _Il soupire_.) Bonsoir, Yoo Kihyun. ( _Il grimace._ )

 **Kihyun**. – Quel accueil si chaleureux et sincère, Chae Hyungwon. Je suis navré de gâcher ta soirée. Je viens en paix, ce soir, drapeau blanc.

( _Hyungwon renifle._

  
 _Kihyun et le groupe se saluent mutuelle_ _ment_.)

**Minhyuk**. – Attendons Hoseok ensemble, pour le féliciter !

 **Kihyun** , _acquiesçant_. – Il est vraiment exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il doit être très heureux du triomphe de ce soir, cette ovation qu'il a reçue ! Je suis si fier de lui. ( _Il sourit tendrement_.)

( _Quelques minutes plus tard, la troupe de théâtre entre dans la salle de réception, sous les applaudissements des convives._

  
 _Hoseok s'approche immédiatement du groupe, ayant repéré son meilleur ami_.)

**Hoseok** , _souriant et timide_. – Salut Kihyun, Minhyuk. Bonsoir vous tous. ( _Il s'incline légèrement pendant que le groupe lui retourne ses respects._ )

 **Kihyun**. – Je te présente... des connaissances. ( _Il sourit narquoisement_.) Jooheon, le conjoint de Minhyuk. Chae Hyungwon, tu sais, celui qui a fait de moi son ennemi juré ? ( _Son sourire s'agrandit devant l'expression renfrognée de l'autre homme d'affaires_.) Son assistant, Hyunwoo. Et son petit frère : _Changkyun_... ( _Son regard s'adoucit en le posant sur le plus jeune_.)

( _Changkyun se perd dans les yeux de Kihyun, troublé que ce dernier le présente à quelqu'un d'autre._ )

**Kihyun**. – Nous sommes tous unanimes : tu as été extraordinaire ce soir ! Tu es un comédien-né, Seokkie. ( _Il passe une main dans le dos de son meilleur ami, pour le féliciter_.)

 **Hyungwon** , _nerveux_.– Je dois dire que vous étiez parfait... Parfaitement incroyable, je veux dire. ( _Il pince les lèvres_.)

 **Jooheon** , _amusé_. – Cela n'a aucun sens, mais comme Hyungwon, nous avons tous été subjugués par votre talent !

( _Le groupe discute, et apprend à faire plus ample connaissance pendant une grande partie de la soirée._

  
 _Ils rient ensemble, et des amitiés se créent_.)

**Hyungwon** , murmurant à l'oreille de son frère. – Kyunnie.

( _Changkyun regarde son aîné, curieux_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Il y a une petite pièce, là-bas, au fond à droite. Peux-tu m'y attendre ? Je t'y rejoins dans une minute, j'ai une surprise pou _r toi. (Changkyun s'apprête à répliquer_.) Ne pose pas de questions. ( _Il regarde sévèrement son frère_.) Vas-y.

( _Changkyun acquiesce et quitte le groupe pour rejoindre la pièce indiquée_.)

**Hyungwon** , _voyant l'expression curieuse et interrogatrice de Kihyun_. – J'ai demandé à Changkyun de m'attendre dans la pièce, au fond à droite. Il n'y a personne, et c'est un endroit au calme, dans lequel on n'entend pas les bruits assourdissants de la réception.

( _Kihyun se tait_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Va le rejoindre.

 **Kihyun** , _surpris_. – _Pardon_ ?

 **Hyungwon** , _commençant à être agacé_. – Ne me le fais pas redire une deuxième fois, ou je changerais d'avis. L'idée qu'un idiot pédophile s'intéresse à mon petit frère me répugne ; mais vous avez tous deux besoin de vous parler. Je ne peux plus supporter ses plaintes, et les regards énamourés que vous échangez.

( _Kihyun dévisage son rival, toujours interdit_.)

**Hyungwon** , _soudainement agressif_. – Peut-être veux-tu que je te pousse ? Ou te défiles-tu brusquement, confirmant que tu ne t'intéresses pas à mon frère ?

 **Kihyun** , _reprenant ses esprits_. – Bien, bien, j'y vais de ce pas. ( _Il hésite quelques secondes_.) Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi, Chae. Mais ne remets jamais en question ce que je ressens pour Changkyun, car je suis sincère. ( _Hyungwon le fixe, cherchant une réponse dans les yeux du plus petit._ ) Profite de notre absence pour te rapprocher de Hoseok ! ( _Il sourit malicieusement_.) Vous avez l'air de vous plaire mutuellement, à ce que je vois.

( _Hyungwon grogne et marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible._

  
 _Kihyun rit et s'éloigne_.)

**Hoseok** , _s'approchant de Hyungwon_. – Je suis heureux de vous voir converser normalement. Je redoutais d'assister à la confrontation sanglante des deux rivaux.

 **Hyungwon** , _amusé_. – Nous ne sommes pas Roméo et Tybalt.

 **Hoseok** , _souriant_. – Si j'en crois les échos que j'ai eus, non, en effet... Vous étiez décrits comme pires !

( _Les deux hommes rient, et débutent une grande conversation_.)

🎭


	7. Acte III Scène II

**Scène II**

( _Kihyun entre dans la pièce éloignée. Il repère immédiatement Changkyun qui a le dos tourné._ )

**Kihyun** , _appelant d'une voix douce_. – Changkyun.

( _Changkyun se retourne, la surprise teinte sur son visage_.)

**Changkyun** , _ne s'attendant pas à voir l'homme qu'il aime en privé_. – Ki... Kihyun-hyung ?

 **Kihyun** , _s'approchant en souriant._ – Surprise, je suppose ? Ton frère a organisé cette rencontre ici, rien que pour nous.

 **Changkyun** , _un éclair de compréhension traversant ses yeux_. – Oh. Je me doutais qu'il préparait quelque chose, en effet. Je pensais qu'il allait me rejoindre ici et me parler de quelque chose de grave. ( _Il soupire, soulagé._ )

 **Kihyun** , _amusé_. – Au contraire... ne suis-je pas une bonne nouvelle ?

( _Changkyun détourne le regard, et rougit._

_Silence._ )

**Kihyun** , _se rapprochant encore plus de l'autre homme_. – Changkyun. Nous devons parler.

 **Changkyun** , _sursautant_. – De... P-Parler ? De quoi ?

( _Kihyun secoue la tête lentement, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres_.)

**Kihyun** , _doucement_. – Tu le sais très bien. De _nous_. Du moins, du « nous » que nous pouvons construire ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui.

( _Changkyun le regarde, étourdi et hébété, ne voulant pas interpréter faussement les paroles de son aîné._ )

**Kihyun** , _confiant_. – Je vois comment tu me regardes depuis des années, _Kyunnie_. Et pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de ne pas te regarder de la même manière, car cela était juste... _mal_. Nous avons trop d'années de différence, et tu étais mineur, ce... ( _Il s'interrompt_.)

 **Changkyun** , _murmurant_. – Mais je suis majeur, à présent...

 **Kihyun** , _souriant_. – En effet, et quelle heureux événement...!

( _Il lève sa main pour caresser tendrement la joue du jeune homme_.)

**Kihyun** , _assuré_. – A présent que tu es adulte, je peux te regarder comme tel, je peux te regarder comme l'homme que j'admire, te dire les mots que je souhaite tant de déclamer depuis des années, t'aimer pleinement sans me soucier de rien, sans regarder personne d'autre que toi.  
Je peux te toucher ( _Il pose sa main sur la nuque de Changkyun._ ) ; t'enlacer ( _Il passe son bras autour de sa taille_.) ; goûter à tes lèvres ( _Il se rapproche encore plus, son souffle caressant délicatement les lèvres de Changkyun._ )

( _Leurs lèvres se frôlent, sans jamais pleinement se toucher_.)

**Kihyun** , _passionné_. – A notre tour de jouer Roméo et Juliette... Changkyun, je t'aime depuis si longtemps...  
Ta beauté m'enchante, ta voix m'envoûte ; tes grands yeux m'étourdissent ; tes lèvres me donnent envie de succomber, ton parfum m'enivre ; ta personnalité me rend fou, ton talent me laisse pantois. ( _Il se rapproche pour murmurer à son oreille_.)

Je veux être celui qui restera à tes côtés à chaque instant : je veux être celui qui te fera sourire et rire, celui qui rendra ton expression lumineuse, celui qui mettra des étoiles dans tes yeux.  
Si tu pleures, j'embrasserai chacune de tes larmes ; si tu as mal, je t'enlacerai et te rassurerai pour te réconforter ; si tu cries, je te protègerai et t'aiderai à te battre contre toutes tes peurs ; si tu es triste, je tiendrai ta main et te prouverai que tu n'es pas seul. ( _Il soupire, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son aimé_.)

Changkyun, dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose, dis-moi que tu m'aimes... s'il te plaît... ( _Il tremble un peu._ )

( _Changkyun met quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits._ )

**Changkyun** , _les larmes aux yeux_. – Kihyun... Hyung... ( _Il inspire._ ) J'espérais t'entendre prononcer ces paroles depuis si longtemps... Suis-je en train de rêver ? ( _Il enlace Kihyun à son tour, posant son visage au creux de son cou._ )  
Bien sûr que je t'aime : je ne pense qu'à toi depuis des années, je ne rêve que de toi, je ne veux que toi, être avec toi, passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, construire de merveilleux souvenirs et prévoir de grands projets avec toi. Tu es... tu es toute ma vie, tout ce dont j'ai besoin et toujours voulu.

J'avais peur de mal interpréter tes regards et tes gestes tendres, mais... ( _Il soupire de soulagement._ ) Mes doutes sont envolés, à présent. ( _Il serre Kihyun encore plus fort_.) J'espère que tu penses ce que tu me dis, que tes mots sont sincères, car tu dois savoir que je suis prêt à me donner à toi entièrement, mon cœur et mon âme, mon corps et ma vie...  
Suis-je prêt à mourir comme Roméo et Juliette, je ne sais pas... Mais je peux t'assurer que mon amour est extrêmement fort, et que je n'appartiendrai jamais à personne d'autre que toi.

( _Les deux hommes restent de longues minutes ainsi, enlacés, trouvant l'instant agréable et apaisant malgré leurs cœurs qui battaient vite_.)

_Ils se séparent enfin, et Changkyun est saisi par les émotions logées dans les yeux de Kihyun : les deux hommes s'aiment. Ils sont soulagés de s'être enfin déclarés, et l'espoir naît dans leurs cœurs. La vie semble plus douce et plus facile, à présent..._

**Kihyun** , _amusé_. – Hyungwon va être ravi.

( _Ils rient doucement, complices._  
 _Toujours enlacés, ils relèvent leurs visages face à l'autre, et dans un même mouvement, s'embrassent délicatement_.)

🎭


	8. Acte III Scène III

**Scène III**

( _Dans la salle de réception_.)

**Hoseok** , _curieux_. – Kihyun m'a parlé de toi à plusieurs reprises. Il m'a révélé que tu lui vouais une haine sans nom. Pourquoi cela ?

 **Hyungwon** , _à la fois embarrassé et agacé_. – Il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. Nous sommes... ennemis héréditaires, pour ainsi dire.

 **Hoseok** , _levant un sourcil_. – Une haine « de tradition » ? Vos familles se détestaient déjà avant, n'est-ce pas ? ( _Hyungwon acquiesce de la tête._ )  
Pourtant, Kihyun est un homme extraordinaire. Il est allé un peu à contre-courant de la mentalité et des volontés de sa famille, il s'est souvent confronté à ses parents, opposant leur éducation stricte à ses propres idées devenues de moins en moins conservatrices avec le temps. ( _Il s'arrête quelques secondes._ )  
Le choix de son cœur en est une preuve : Kihyun aime profondément et sincèrement ton petit frère, et lorsqu'il l'annoncera à sa famille, il en achèvera plus d'un. ( _Il sourit narquoisement_.) Le tueur en série le plus rapide et efficace du monde !

( _Les deux hommes rient de concert_.)

**Hoseok** , _reprenant_. – Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, dépasser cette haine ancestrale ridicule et apprendre à le connaître. Lui ne te déteste pas, et n'a jamais prononcé de paroles médisantes à ton sujet. Hormis le fait qu'il te trouve insupportable. ( _Il sourit, moqueur_.)

( _Hyungwon grogne doucement_.)

**Hyungwon** , _concédant_. – Certes, certes. Puisque tu le dis. Je ferai un effort.

 **Hoseok** , _agréablement surpris_. – Ferais-tu cela pour moi ? Me le promets-tu ?

( _Hyungwon acquiesce_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Tu me fais faire des promesses comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

 **Hoseok.** – Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est la sensation que j'ai depuis que je t'ai vu.

( _Les deux hommes se dévisagent pendant quelques secondes... ou quelques minutes ?_ )

**Hyungwon** , _curieux_. – Quelle sensation, exactement ?

( _Hoseok rougit légèrement, et hésite avant de parler, cherchant ses mots_.)

**Hoseok.** – J'ai comme l'impression... que nous sommes liés ? Comme si une connexion existait entre nous et qu'elle s'est établie à l'instant même où nous avons été présentés. A dire vrai, j'étais déjà curieux de ta personne lorsque Kihyun me parlait de toi.

( _Hoseok détourne le regard, gêné_.)

**Hyungwon** , _surpris mais heureux_. – Je pense pouvoir dire la même chose... seulement, j'ai été fasciné par toi lorsque tu étais sur scène.

 **Hoseok** , _relevant la tête_. – Vraiment ?

 **Hyungwon** , _souriant et essayant de masquer son embarras_. – Oui. Tu es vraiment hypnotisant sur scène, il m'était impossible de détacher mes yeux de toi. Même lorsque les autres comédiens prenaient la parole, je n'étais concentré que sur toi. Je... Je crois que j'essayais de croiser ton regard – tentative ridicule. ( _Il fixe Hoseok dans les yeux_.) Maintenant, je le peux ! ( _Il sourit largement._ ) Et je ne suis pas déçu, j'aime me perdre dans tes yeux...

( _Hyungwon s'interrompt, se rendant compte de ses propos._ )

**Hyungwon** , _détournant le regard, embarrassé_. – Pardon. Excuse-moi. Je dis n'importe quoi.

 **Hoseok** , _encore surpris._ – Non, non, ce... Ce n'est rien. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à cela...

( _Silence_.)

**Hoseok** , _un sourire en coin_. – Coup de foudre théâtral ?

( _Les deux hommes rient, évacuant leur nervosité_.)

**Hoseok** , _honnête_. – Tu me plais, Hyungwon. Je tiens à le dire.

 **Hyungwon** , _déstabilisé_. – Je... ( _Il se racle la gorge_.) Je dois t'avouer que... Toi aussi.

( _Hoseok est amusé, n'ayant pas manqué le regard de son interlocuteur détaillant son corps._ )

**Hoseok** , _flatté_. – Que dirais-tu... de se revoir, pour apprendre à se connaître ? Peut-être même... développer quelque chose entre nous ? Je ne veux pas manquer ma chance. Qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve...

( _Hyungwon sourit._ )

**Hyungwon**. – Tu m'as l'air déterminé, et de savoir ce que tu veux.

( _Il regarde sa coupe de champagne_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Je ne suis pas exactement le partenaire parfait. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et ne connais rien des relations humaines, encore moins à l'amour, et ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas mon domaine, je laisse cela à mon frère. ( _Il sourit, pensant à Changkyun et Kihyun qui doivent certainement s'avouer leurs sentiments dans l'autre pièce._ )  
Cela va être difficile d'essayer quelque chose avec le glaçon sans émotions que je suis... Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnera. Je préfère te prévenir.

 **Hoseok** , _confiant_. – Nous verrons. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait, je parviendrai peut-être à changer ta perception du monde, et à ouvrir ton cœur.

 **Hyungwon** , _souriant_. – Bon courage. Mais je suppose que je dois dire que tu as déjà commencé ta croisade.

( _Ils se sourient mutuellement, sachant pertinemment qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre_.)

**Hyungwon** , _reprenant son sérieux_. – Nous pouvons tenter quelque chose. J'essaierai de prendre sur moi et d'être moins égoïste. J'écouterai mes émotions, et ferai attention à ce que ru ressens aussi. Je ferai tout pour m'intéresser à toi comme tu le mérites, et redoublerai d'efforts pour ne pas te faire souffrir – même, pour essayer de te rendre heureux, même si je doute de ma capacité à rendre quelqu'un heureux alors que je ne suis pas heureux moi-même. ( _Il s'interrompt_.)  
Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir t'en faire la promesse, cela m'incomberait beaucoup de responsabilité. Mais... Pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais choisir un chemin inconnu, sans tout préparer à l'avance, sans me méfier de chaque rencontre que je peux y faire.

 **Hoseok.** – J'accepte d'être ton compagnon de route, alors. Marchons vers les joies et les épreuves de la vie, ensemble. ( _Ils se sourient_.)

( _Kihyun et Changkyun reviennent dans la salle._ )

**Hoseok.** – Voilà les véritables amants de Vérone la soirée ! ( _Il rit._ )

 **Hyungwon** , _regardant alternativement son petit frère, son ennemi, et leurs mains liées_. – Je vois que vous avez décidé de concrétiser votre amour. J'ose espérer que cela arrêtera Changkyun de scander ses litanies romantiques et éperdues, et de faire les louanges d'un petit hamster, à longueur de journée.

( _Changkyun fusille son frère du regard_.)

**Kihyun** , _un sourire en coin_. – Et toi, mon cher ennemi, je vois que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec mon meilleur ami.

( _Hyungwon hausse des épaules, tentant de masquer son embarras soudain_.)

**Hyungwon** , _regardant son rival_. – J'ai donné ma parole à Hoseok que je ferai des efforts pour te supporter. ( _Hoseok lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et amusé à la fois_.) Je suppose que je dois commencer par vous donner ma bénédiction pour votre couple.

( _Changkyun regarde son frère, curieux et agréablement surpris._

  
 _Hyungwon et Kihyun se fixent de manière étrange et nouvelle_.)

**Hyungwon**. – Je concède que je n'ai aucune véritable raison de te détester, Yoo Kihyun. Soit, je peux accepter ton existence et ton immiscion dans ma vie – sans pour autant devenir ton ami.

Le fait est, que mon frère t'aime sincèrement depuis si longtemps... et je suis soulagé, et heureux, que cela soit réciproque. Qui suis-je pour vous juger, et interdire à mon frère de connaître le bonheur ? Tant que tu le rends heureux et que tu ne joues pas avec lui, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre relation. ( _Il regarde Changkyun_.)

Soyez épanouis ensemble, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, et tout ce que je souhaite. ( _Il regarde Hoseok du coin de l'œil_.)  
Ne jouons pas à Roméo et Juliette dans la vraie vie ; je ne veux pas que mon frère soit malheureux, et malgré tout, je n'ai pas non plus envie que tu meures... _Kihyun_.

( _Les quatre hommes se sourient, songeant à une éventuelle amitié qui pourrait se développer à l'avenir_.)

**Minhyuk** , _les rejoignant_. – Que vois-je ? Capulet et Montaigu ont-ils conclu la paix ?

( _En réponse, Jooheon et Hyunwoo applaudissent de manière théâtrale en riant, scellant le début de leur amitié à sept_.)

🎭

**FIN**


End file.
